Into A Pokemon World
by Chibi Ayame
Summary: Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the people in this story :sob:.........so don't evenTHINK about sueing me! Summary: What are our gundam guys doing in the pokemon world? I hope they can make it back home in one piece. If you wanna know, what I mean, y


Into a Pokemon World  
  
Duo slowly opens his eyes and stares at two of the gundam pilots that were towering over him. Trowa and Quatre move out of Duo's way as he sits up and rubs his sore head. As he rubbed his head, he gazed around at his new surroundings.  
  
"Are you ok?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Ya, I think I am." Duo replies as he dusts himself off. "Umm...where are we and how'd we get here?"  
  
"Nobody knows for sure right now." Quatre responds as he gazes down the dirt road.  
  
"I think it had to do with the explosion of Heero's beam cannons and Epyon's new weapon." Wufei assumes as he looks at the landscaping. "It might have created a temporary black hole and transported us to a new world."  
  
"If you're right, then how would we get out of here and what should we do now?" Trowa brings up.  
  
"If we create an explosion similar to the one the gundams had done, then it should be able to bring us back." Heero suggested as he faced them.  
  
"How are we going to do that?!" Quatre debates.  
  
As they all started to argue about what to do and how to do it, Duo spots something from the corner of his eye. He quickly turns to see what it was. His cobalt eyes gape open when he sees a yellow rat like creature with a lightning bolt tail look at him curiously. Realizing that the braid boy had seen him, the animal scampers towards the woods. "What the heck is that!" he says. Seeing that the other gundam pilots didn't see it or hear him, he follows it into the woods. For several minutes, Duo chases the yellow animal until he finally decides to dive towards it. He quickly leaps out towards the animal and grabs it, "Gotcha!" he yells happily. Noticing that the animal was a little scared, Duo gives it a big friendly grin, "Hey! I'm Duo! Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I wanna be your friend!" he says kindly as he rubs its head.  
  
"Hey, where's Duo?" Quatre asks.  
  
The four gundam pilots suddenly hear a loud "Piiiii-kkkaaaaa-chuuu!!!!" then a hideous earsplitting scream. They all look towards the direction of the noise and see huge blazing bolts of lightning coming from that area.  
  
"...Ouch...!" Duo barely manages to whisper, as he lies twitching on the ground, burnt from head to toe. Little bolts of electricity jump from various parts of his body as Pikachu sits on what's left of Duo's shirt.  
  
A trio of pre-teens rushes toward where the attack occurred. "Pikachu, stop it!" Ash yells as he pulls Pikachu of Duo's stomach.  
  
As Brock enters the area and sees Duo, his face suddenly starts to redden and he floats dreamily towards him. "Hi, my name's Brock. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he begs shyly.  
  
"NO!!! Duo screams as he punches Brock in the jaw. "I'm a guy! I Don't and Won't go out with other guys!"  
  
"Oops...Your long hair tricked me into thinking you were a woman." Brock says in tears as his face swelled five times bigger and redder than any hit Misty ever gave him. He drops on the ground unable to breathe and turns blue gasping for air.  
  
Ash not noticing what just happened, says, "Hi! My name's Ash. This is Misty, and that is Brock." He suddenly turns to see Brock's condition. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhh.......Brock.......why are you lying there?" he soon ignores poor Brock and turns back to Duo. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm Duo" he replied as he gazed at Misty, who is now giving the unconscious Brock CPR. "Hey babe. Would you mine doing that on me next." he says slyly.  
  
Ash grits his teeth and glares at him jealously, since he now has a secret crush on Misty. He rips all his pokeballs off his belt and throws them all out to the ground, telling them all to attack Duo. Being faithful to their master, they all pounce on Duo and attack him.  
  
"ASH!!!" Misty screams out of embarrassment and takes off running with tears in her eyes. Since she wasn't looking where she was running, she suddenly collides into Heero.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Yes...I think I am." She says as she gazes up into Heero's eyes dreamily as he pulls her up from the ground. Heero looks at her, but for only a moment, then turns his head away abruptly. Giving up hope, she sighs and snaps back to reality, "Who are you guys and what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're looking for Duo. Have you seen him?" Heero asks.  
  
"Yes, I have. Follow me." She replies as she leads them back to where Brock, Ash, and Duo were. When they arrived, Duo and Brock were on the ground unconscious. Ash was sitting on the ground talking to his pokemon. The gundam pilots run to Duo.  
  
"Duo! Wake up!" Quatre yells. Nothing happens. "Duo!" he yells again, lightly shaking his body. He does this repeatedly for several minutes.  
  
Wufei, now annoyed with Quatre's screaming, pushes Quatre out of his way. He then reaches over and smacks Duo across the face. "Wake up!" he screams.  
  
Duo finally opens his eyes. "Oh! Hello mommy!" He manages to say happily as his eyes cross. "Nigh Night!" And he falls over again.  
  
Suddenly, a loud cackle is heard from the sky as a Meowth hot air balloon lowers towards the group.  
  
"Ah hahahahaha!" Jessie continues to cackle. "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double." James declares.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation..."  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation..."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..."  
  
"Jessie..." she leaps off the balloon and lands into a pose.  
  
"James..." he jumps off the balloon and lands on the ground face first. "Owww...." he whines as he slowly gets up and does his pose.  
  
Jessie stares at him embarrassed for a moment and then continues, "Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light..."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finishes.  
  
Suddenly, Meowth leaps off the balloon and lands on James' shoulder. "Meowth! That's right!"  
  
There was a sudden moment of silence. All of the gundam pilots, except Duo since he was on the ground, stared at them blankly. "What was that supposed to be?" Heero asks.  
  
"Well...uuhhhh..." Jessie explains uneasily, "That's our motto."  
  
"It's pretty pathetic." Wufei says with a snicker.  
  
"Hey! Don't make fun of our motto!" Meowth yells angrily. He leaps onto Wufei's shoulders and scratches his face viscously.  
  
Wufei stares at him blankly and crosses his arms, "Injustice!" he mumbles.  
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" Jessie demands.  
  
"Well, I'm Quatre Rababra Winner, this is Heero, the one that deformed cat scratched is Wufei, that one is Trowa, and the one on the ground is Duo."  
  
"What do you want this time Team Rocket!" Ash demands, totally ignoring the gundam pilot's existence.  
  
"The same thing we always want, duh, your Pikachu." Jessie says.  
  
"What's a Pikachu?" Heero asks.  
  
"You don't wanna know!!!!" Duo screams out, finally becoming conscious again.  
  
"Well you're not taking him!" Ash yells.  
  
James sighs, "How come he always says that? Every time we do this, he says the same thing, over and over. It's kinda boring."  
  
"But this time, things are going to be a little different." Jessie says smiling.  
  
"It sure is, Jessie." Brock says finally waking up. He takes a pokeball off his belt and throws it towards the villains, "Vulpix, go!" As soon as the ball hit the ground, a red ray came out and Vulpix appeared.  
  
Quatre's eyes lit up with joy. "Awww! It's so cute!" he squeals in delight as he rushes over to pet it.  
  
"Uh...I wouldn't..." Brock tried to warn.  
  
"Oh come on, what could be so wrong..."  
  
"Vullllll....."  
  
"With such a cute..."  
  
"Piiiixxx!!!!"  
  
"...animal..." Quatre coughs out, along with a huge puff of smoke. His face was now pure black and his hair was burnt to a crisp with a flame still glowing on a few strands.  
  
"Ok...Pikachu!" Ash yells.  
  
"Vulpix!" Brock yells right after him.  
  
"Thunder!" Ash commands.  
  
"Fire Blast!" Brock demands.  
  
The two pokemon leap up together and attack Team Rocket at the same time. The two powerful attacks caused the hot air balloon to explode and caused Team Rocket to, "blast off again". It became such a huge explosion; the flames engulfed the gundam pilots. As the flames died down later on, the gundam pilots were gone.  
  
Duo wakes up to find himself on a couch with an icepack on his head and his chest wrapped tightly in bandages. He slowly turns his head to see Quatre on the couch opposite him, covered head to toe in bandages with smoke still rising from his body. As he turns to the other direction, he starts to snicker as he sees Wufei's entire face wrapped in a bandage; except for two tiny holes that were poked out for him to see.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Maxwell!" Wufei threatened through the layers of bandages.  
  
Suddenly, Duo sees Relina walk through the doorway. "Wow! For once, I'm glad to see you!" he says to her happily. "Hey Quatre! Wake up! We're back home!"  
  
Quatre opens his eyes, looks around, and smiles, since those were the only two parts of his body that weren't bandaged.  
  
"Oh! Since all of you are now awake," Relina says smiling as she runs to get a large bag, "I have something for all three of you, as get-well-soon gifts." She carefully hands them each a gift, which were wrapped with white wrapping paper and having a big colorful bow on top. Two of the wounded boys opened them delighted; Wufei just dropped his on the floor, not caring at all. "I found them while I was passing the toy department at the mall. They looked so adorable I couldn't resist!" Relina continues to say.  
  
Duo was first to get through the wrapping paper to the precious gift. His eyes gaped open in horror as he stared at it. He stared at it intensely, not knowing whether to shoot it to pieces, burn it, or rip it to shreds with his bare hands. It was a stuffed version of the animal that almost killed him...Pikachu. 


End file.
